


Pretty Boys With Daddy Issues

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, im only a little sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: Neil is one of the prettiest boys Wymack’s ever seen. Wide blue eyes all innocent and cherry red lips parted in a sweet gasp that has Wymack’s heart pouding too hard, too fast beats in his chest. “Careful old man,” Neil says when he’s got the breath for it, “You’re gonna give yourself a heart attack.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I dare u to write a wymack x neil fic heavily involving the beloved daddy kink. I double dare u
> 
> I'm only a little sorry.

Neil is one of the prettiest boys Wymack’s ever seen. Wide blue eyes all innocent and cherry red lips parted in a sweet gasp that has Wymack’s heart pouding too hard, too fast beats in his chest. “Careful old man,” Neil says when he’s got the breath for it, “You’re gonna give yourself a heart attack.”

“Smart ass,” Wymack grumbles. His hands are big enough to cover Neil’s hip bones and pin him down into the mattress. It does nothing to stop Neil from straining against him, but Wymack learned long ago it was because Neil liked it. “You should stop talking, put your mouth to better use.”

“You gonna make me daddy?” Neil asks, all fire and teasing and Wymack bites down on his shoulder to muffle his own groan.

“Fucking brat,” Wymack says and it’s almost affectionate but the way he kisses Neil is hard and angry.

Neil hums into it, knowing it’s his own small little victory and Wymack wants to spank him for being so damn smug but Neil is so fragile sometimes, so so breakable that it’s a line he’s unwilling to cross. He keeps his mouth punishing but his hands are gentle and firm as he squeezes at skinny boy hips.

Neil doesn’t stay still under him for long and soon his hands are tugging at Wymack’s shirt in silent demand. Wymack bats his hands away and pulls back from their kiss. Neil’s lips are bright red, swollen, and shiny with spit. He looks a bit like he’s been sucking dick and Wymack’s half-hard dick throbs a little with impatience. “Daddy,” Neil says, and this time it’s not teasing. It’s soft and sweet, the tone his boy uses when he wants something. “Are you gonna take your shirt off?”

“No,” Wymack says. Neil doesn’t pout, hasn’t pouted a day in his life, but his eyebrows drawn together in a look of disappointment. Wymack cups Neil’s face in his hands and kisses him long and soft. Neil clings to his wrists even when he pulls away. “Get naked for me baby?” He asks. It’s not an order, Neil is always allowed to say no, but he never does. It’s always been yes for this.

Neil pulls of his shirt and shimmies out of his sweatpants and boxers. He kicks them off the side of the bed and doesn’t quite meet Wymack’s eye. He never does at first, still self-conscious and embarrassed even though Wymack’s told him every time just how gorgeous he is.

“There’s my pretty boy,” Wymack says and Neil sighs happily. Wymack covers Neil’s boy with his own again, hands splayed out across Neil’s rib cage as he bites a hickey into Neil’s collar bone. Not on his neck where his teammates might see and ask questions. Wymack keeps his lovebites low and winds a trail of them down Neil’s chest to his hips until his boy is squirming and whining under him. Neil’s always been so damn responsive it makes his heart ache.

“Daddy please,” Neil whines when Wymack brushes past Neil’s aching cock to kiss at his inner thighs. Neil has fucking gorgeous legs that Wymack will kiss and bite and touch for hours if Neil lets him. The please gives him pause though, and Neil’s thighs are quaking in his hands and he knows Neil will probably cum the second Wymack puts a hand on him.

“Not yet baby,” Wymack says.

Neil, petulant brat to a fault, huffs out a breath and shifts restlessly under him.

“Neil, be still.” Wymack growls in warning and Neil falls still under him, doe eyed and innocent and ‘I’m sorry daddy’. It’s enough to make Wymack’s blood boil. “Good boy,” He says and Neil shivers, his eyes falling closed.

Wymack puts his lips back to Neil’s thighs, bits winding lines from the top to his knee and takes his time. Takes long enough that Neil is back to begging quietly, biting down on a fist to keep his noise down even though Wymack doesn’t have neighbors, his legs shaking in Wymack’s firm grip because he loves the attention.

“Doing good baby boy, hang in there,” Wymack says and kisses his way back up to Neil’s mouth, makes quick stops by some of his uglier scars to press his mouth along the raised tissue before continuing his way up. The sound Neil makes when Wymack kisses him is almost a sob and Wymack keeps kissing him to hold him together.

“Daddy,” Neil mumbles against Wymack’s lips and Wymack pulls up just a little until they’re sharing breath. “Daddy I’m so hard,” Neil says, almost embarrassed as he presses their cheeks together.

“I know you are baby,” Wymack says and his hand drifts down to wrap around Neil’s dick. Neil sighs against his ear and goes soft and pliant under him. It wreaks havoc on Wymack’s heart. “This what you want?” Wymack asks, stroking Neil softly, rubbing his hand over the weeping tip to help with the friction.

“Yes daddy,” Neil gasps, hips rocking up into Wymack’s hand.

“Okay,” Wymack says, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and making Neil choke on a moan, “It’s okay baby I’ve got you.”

Neil cums quickly, spurting over Wymack’s hand and his own stomach. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Neil gasps, riding the high, his hips bucking haphazardly into Wymack’s fist. Wymack lets go when Neil falls still under him, chest heaving and face flushed.

He brings his hand up to Neil’s mouth and says, “Clean it up for me baby,” and Neil does, sucking the cum from his fingers with a contented sound.

His cock aches something fierce behind the constricting material of his boxer briefs and sweatpants but he ignores it. Wymack reaches off the side of the bed and grabs Neil’s discarded shirt to clean off his stomach and ignores the boy’s scowl when he does.

“Do you want me to…” Neil starts but trails off when Wymack shakes his head.

“Not tonight,” Wymack says.

Neil bites his lip and nods but doesn’t meet Wymack’s eyes. “Hey,” Wymack says, and it’s gruff and serious in a way that forces Neil to look at him, “Tonight is for you, not me. I don’t need to get off, that’s okay.”

“Are you sure?” Neil asks, because he always does. Because he still feels like sex is given on a barter system and not simply because they want to.

“Yes,” Wymack says, and kisses across Neil’s face until the boy smiles.

“Thank you.” Neil says when Wymack pulls back, “You were amazing.”

Wymack snorts and falls to the side of Neil and lets the boy curl up against his chest. He runs his hands absently across Neil’s skin and presses lazy kisses into his hair and against his temple until Neil goes sleep heavy against him. “Happy birthday Neil,” He says and lets himself fall asleep too.


End file.
